onlinebigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Skype Big Brother 4
Skype Big Brother 4 is the fourth season of the online big-brother styled game that takes place on Skype – Skype Big Brother. The season was hosted by Connor and Zack. The season's theme was: Summer Party Twists * Sharkbait Competition - One premiere night, two Head of Households would be crowned and have to immediately nominate two people each. These four nominees would compete in a special competition to secure their safety. The person who places last in the competition will be eliminated from the game entirely, and the person who places first will win the Sharkbite Immunity. * Sharkbite Immunity - Whoever places first and wins immunity from the Sharkbait Competition will gain immunity for the upcoming week and cannot be nominated. After the week is over, the person who possesses the Sharkbite Immunity will choose another player to gain the immunity for next week, and so on. * Battle of the Block - Two Head of Households would be crowned each week, and nominate two people each. The two pairs of nominees must compete against each other in a themed-competition. The winning pair would be safe from eviction for the week and would also dethrone the Head of Household that nominated them, leaving the other HOH as the sole Head of Household. * Battle Back Competition - The first five evicted HouseGuests competed against each other to re-enter the house. The first two evicted HouseGuests, Donnie and Saxon, faced off in the first competition, which Saxon won. Saxon then faced Roxy, the third evicted HouseGuest, in the second competition, which Saxon won. Saxon then faced Chris, the fourth evicted HouseGuest, in the third competition, which Saxon won. Finally, Saxon faced Caelan, the fifth evicted HouseGuest, in the fourth and final competition. Caelan won and re-entered the house. * Viewing Lounge's Care Package - At the beginning of Week 6, the VL's Care Package was introduced. This twist allows the viewers of the game to vote for one HouseGuest to receive a special advantage within the game each week. The HouseGuest with the most votes gains the advantage provided by the VL's Care Package. Once a HouseGuest is chosen to get a Care Package, he or she is not able to receive another one in the future. * Double Eviction - During Week 6, after the initial eviction a second eviction was held all within one hour of another live Head of Household Competition, live Nominations, live Veto Competition and Veto Decision, all leading up to another live eviction all within the same night. Houseguests Voting History Sharkbite Immunity History Battle Back Competition Bracket Care Package History * On Week 6, Josh gained the power to nullify three eviction votes right before the live eviction. He nullified Bridgette's, Victor's, and Zakriah's votes. * On Week 7, Brian gained the power to choose what type of veto was played this week. He chose the Boomerang Veto, which allowed the Power of Veto Holder to use the veto twice. Game History Week 1 Round 1 Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8